Switching Partners
by audrey-chan
Summary: Yeah, um ... if you can figure this story out, then you win a prize, cuz I can't, and I wrote it! ^^;;


Title: Switching Partners  
Rating: PG  
Summary: ::COUGH COUGH::  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody...wait..  
Dedication: To RocketJesse, of course! The Surpreme Goddess of Rocketshippers FOREVER! The inspiration to this fic!  
Feedback: Funnnnnny ... odile@danceart.net  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does this always happen, all the time ..." The stupid brat called Ash folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Now they'll have motto battles for three hours."  
  
"Why have a battle when everyone *knows* that ours is better?" I replied smugly, watching as Jessie turned completely red in the face.  
  
"*Your* motto? The only good part of the motto is the part you stole from us ... but wait a minute, you stole the whole thing from us!"  
  
"We changed the stupid sounding parts."  
  
"That's because you're both too stupid to think of your own motto!"  
  
"This is almost exciting," The red-haired brat called Misty rolled her eyes. Of course, Jessie and I both ignored her completely.  
  
"Our motto sounds much more ... Rocketty."  
  
"Rocketty? That isn't even a word!" Jessie shouted. "You're always jealous of everything that I do! You've always been jealous of me!"  
  
"Why would I be jealous? It's obvious that I'm the most beautiful one here ..."  
  
I heard a few scattered snickers, then whipped around.  
  
"Butch! That better not've been *you* I just heard snickering!"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all Cassidy!" He said, his face completely straight. I gave him a skeptical look, then turned back around.  
  
There was the snickering ... again!  
  
"I'm sure that was you, Butch!" I whipped back around.  
  
"Honest, Cass, I'm not laughing!" He said, looking more like he was about to burst out laughing. I turned around again, and three seconds later, he burst out laughing.  
  
"BUTCH!"  
  
"I'm sorry Cass!" He continued laughing. "It's just that ... that ..."  
  
"The very idea of you being the most beautiful is absurd!" Jessie filled in quickly. I shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Hey, don't pick on Botch, it's the truth!" James started laughing. Butch stopped abruptly.  
  
"It's not BOTCH! It's BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H!" Butch said defensively.  
  
"Butch? I thought it was ..." Jessie burst out laughing before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Looks like some of us are confused about our vowels," Misty said sarcastically.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Jessie and I screamed at her stimutaniously.  
  
"Why should I have to stay out of this?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "When it's not you or Jessie who's the most beautiful ... it's me!"  
  
Jessie and I caught each other's glance for just a second ... then burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey look, Misty, you made them agree on something!" Ash pointed out, laughing along with them.  
  
"This is pathetic ..." Meowth, who had been sitting at James' feet, slowly retreated back to watch.  
  
"You're not beautiful," Jessie said. "You're stupid!"  
  
"Stupid?!"  
  
"You have no concept on love at all ... just look at you! It's so obvious that you like that little twerp ..."  
  
"ASH?!" Misty glared at the twerp with disgust.  
  
"Besides, Jess, you should be talking," I pointed out sarcastically. "I mean, talk about obvious ..."  
  
"And what about you?" Jessie snapped back. "What about this 'We believe in love power' crap?"  
  
"Because we love power!" Butch filed in. Both Jessie and Misty rolled their eyes.  
  
"Let me tell you that the only reason I'm with Ash is because he owes me a bike! Neither of you would be able to stand being with him ... or without your own partners ..."  
  
"I could too!" Both Jessie and I retorted, again at the same time.  
  
"No way ... I bet you couldn't even last one day ..."  
  
"One day without him?" Jessie jabbed her thumb in James' direction.  
  
"One day without *Jessie*?" James whined, then shut up after an evil glare from Jessie.  
  
"Then there's an easy way to solve your disagreement."  
  
We all turned around to look at the twerp Tracey, who had finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Yeah? And what would that be?"  
  
"Switch partners," He said simply.  
  
"SWITCH PARTNERS?!" Jessie, Misty, and I all glared at each other.  
  
"Switch partners ...?" Butch, James, and Ash surprisingly looked disappointed.  
  
"Sure!" Tracey grinned. "Jessie goes with Ash, Misty with Butch, and Cassidy with James!"  
  
"Me with that little twerp?!" Jessie tossed a disgusted glance at Ash.  
  
"And me with Botch?"  
  
"BUTCH!"  
  
"Geez, sorry ..." Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"And me with the wimp," I said, sounding less than thrilled.  
  
"I'm not a wimp!"  
  
I heard an outburst of laughter coming from the stupid cat, who immediately got a smack with Jessie's fan.  
  
"Well, I'll do it," She said, trying to sound as determined as possible. "We'll meet back here in twenty four hours."  
  
"You better not try to take Pikachu!" Ash held the mini-rat up to his chest.  
  
"Pika pika!"  
  
"Shut up," Jessie retorted automatically. Misty sighed, then turned to Butch.  
  
"Let's go," She said glumly, walking off into the surrounding woods. Butch raised an eyebrow at me, then followed the little twerp. I groaned, looking over at James.  
  
"This is really stupid," He grumbled, stalking off in the opposite direction from everyone else. I rolled my eyes and followed him, with the Meowth at my heels.  
  
Out of everyone ... I was stuck with *Jessie's* partner.  
  
Goody.  
  
~Misty~  
  
"So ..."  
  
I looked at Butch skeptically.  
  
"All that Jessie and James do is follow us around ... so, praytell, what do you and Cassidy do all day?"  
  
"Uhhh ... follow people around ..."  
  
"Is that all that Team Rocket does?"  
  
"No ... actually, usually Cassidy and I come up with a pure genius plan. But someone always ruins it."  
  
"Like us?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I frowned slightly.  
  
"So, let me get this straight ... you follow people around, make up diabolical plans that don't even work ... then you ... get thrown in jail?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
I groaned, sinking to the ground.  
  
"Even Ash is more exciting than this ..."  
  
~Jessie~  
  
"Pika pika!"  
  
"For god's sake, does that thing ever shut up?!" I slammed my fan on the ground, then planted myself stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah! He's saying something! Probably that he doesn't like you," Ash said matter-of-factly.  
  
Oh *please*.  
  
"Why don't you stick him in a Pokeball?"  
  
"Well ... the same reason you don't put Meowth in a Pokeball!"  
  
"At least Meowth can SPEAK! At least you can hold a semi-decent conversation with Meowth!"  
  
"Well, Pikachu could speak ... he just doesn't want to."  
  
"You're insane!" I shouted at him, then looking at Tracey who had started to snicker. "You shut up too, little artist freak!"  
  
"Pika pika!"  
  
I threw my fan at Pikachu, who ducked, then ran into Ash's arms.  
  
"You nearly hurt poor Pikachu!" He said, petting him. "Not even Misty tried to hurt Pikachu ..."  
  
"Well, do I look like Misty?"  
  
"You both have red hair."  
  
Too bad I didn't have that fan again.  
  
~Cassidy~  
  
"So ..." Meowth looked back and forth between us. "Are yous two ... gonna say anything ...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay ... riiiight ..."  
  
I looked at James suspiciously. Couldn't trust Jessie's partner ... I was sure he had something up his sleeve. He gave me the same look back, then got up and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Alright," I said finally. "Let's just do what you and Jessie do regularly ... right?"  
  
"Fine with me," He said coldly.  
  
"Fine. What is it that you two do?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, then paused. His eyes lit up. Oh boy, didn't that look exciting. Ha. Ha.  
  
"We go find that brat and try to take his Pikachu!"  
  
*This* is what they'd been trying to do for nearly two years.  
  
Oh god.  
  
"So .. uh ... c'mon! We've got to go capture Pikachu!" He said excitedly, practically blending all his words together.  
  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
"Doesn't he annoy you?" I said disgustedly, looking at Meowth. I'd be annoyed if a freaky, talking hairball followed me everywhere.  
  
"Of course he does ... no time for that now, we've got to go!" James grabbed my hand and dragged me off into the woods.  
  
~Misty~  
  
"So, our first thing to do is to think of a really good plan that's easy for someone to mess up!"  
  
"Okay ..." I pretended to look like I was thinking really hard. "Hmm, oh, I don't know, how about we try to capture Ash's Pikachu?"  
  
"Hey ..." Butch looked thoughtful. "That sounds really easy! Perfect to mess up! .... I don't see how that could throw us in jail ..."  
  
"We don't need to be thrown in jail!" I said quixkly. "So ... we just go in ... and try to catch him ...?"  
  
"Yeah, that's about it!"  
  
"Now I see how everybody messes this up ... completely unorganized ... well, let's get going then, I guess we'll just have to see Ash again, poor me, yeah ..."  
  
Wait ...  
  
See Ash again?  
  
I grinned, then grabbed Butch's hand and dragged him behind me.  
  
~Jessie~  
  
"If you don't make that stupid little rat shut up, I'll rip him up!" I loved threatening. Threatening is fun.  
  
"You will not!" Ash held Pikachu tight.  
  
"Oh yeah I will, and no one's going to stop--"  
  
I heard a round of sinister laughter, and spun around ...  
  
*Cassidy*?!  
  
And *JAMES*?!  
  
"OH! Uh, right, this is my line ... uhhhh ... prepare for trouble!" Cassidy fumbled a bit, but recovered quickly.  
  
"And make it double ..." James pulled out his rose from seemingly nowhere. Cassidy bit her lip, looking deep in thought for a minute, then stammered.  
  
"To ... um ... protect ... Protect! That's it! To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
Suddenly I heard something from behind me, and looked again ... though Cassidy shouted out before I could even open my mouth.  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"Cassidy?" He looked at her curiously, then turned to Misty and grinned. "You see! Now Cassidy and James will ruin our plans!"  
  
"That's just wonderful," Misty said. Of course, she said it with complete sarcasm.  
  
"Ahem ..." James cleared his throat, then continued. "To unite all peoples within our nation ..."  
  
Of course, things got even more mixed up.  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Meowth, you weren't supposed to come down yet!" James said, glaring at Meowth.  
  
"Oh, sorry ... I never listen to what you say, I just know that I'm supposed to jump down about approximately 35.7 seconds after you begin the motto! Of course, this is different in January and October, in which for some reason, you and Jessie take a bit longer with the motto .. then I wait 40.2 seconds. Of course, then again, in March you only take 31.4 seconds to recite the motto, which is just a tad bit shorter ..."  
  
..... Okay ....  
  
"Are you crazy?" Cassidy screamed at him. "I don't even know what I'm saying! This is so stupid and pointless!"  
  
"Amen to that ..." Misty threw up her arms and stalked away from Butch. Both of them walked up to me, then looked at me suspicously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, Jess ... can we call off the bet?" Misty asked, looking just a bit nervous. "No offence, Cassidy, but you and Butch ... well, you have some messed up plans ..."  
  
"Please, *please* get me away from James ... ew, I just can't stand it!"  
  
"If I hear the word 'pika' again, I'm killing that rat."  
  
"Then is it agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Cassidy and I said, both breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Tracey stood up again, then grinned. "I was the one who thought of this bet, so I think I should be the one to finish it ..."  
  
"Oh, god," Cassidy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, to get back with your partner ... you have to ..."  
  
Meowth jumped up and whispered something in his ear. Tracey grinned.  
  
"You have to kiss your partner."  
  
Cat. Must. Die.  
  
"You little mangy freak hairball!" I lunged at Meowth, who playfully dodged and jumped behind Tracey for safety.  
  
Cassidy and Misty exchanged nervous glances as I clenched my fists.  
  
"And what if we all refuse to do this?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Well ... you only spent thirty minutes with your switched partners. That means you have twenty-three and a half more hours to spend ..."  
  
"Forget this!" Cassidy threw up her arms, walked right over to Butch, grabbed his chin, and planted her mouth straight on his.  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently, as Tracey looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay ... Cassidy ... you can stop now ..."  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away, took a deep breath, then turned back to the rest of us.  
  
"Alright, I did it."  
  
"You sure did!" Tracey snickered. "Who's next?"  
  
Misty bit her lip, looking at Ash.  
  
"No, no, no! Ew, I don't want a girl kissing me ... eww!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Grow up, Ash! That's what girls and guys do!" She snapped. "What planet have you been living on?!"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"You're so stupid."  
  
With that, she leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then pulled back.  
  
"Ew! Now I have to go wash my mouth out!" She shouted, but a small smile graced her face, and she didn't move.  
  
Everyone looked at me expectantly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, Jessie ... it's your turn ..."  
  
"No way, I refuse to do this!"  
  
I glanced at James out of the corner of my eye, who was frowning slightly.  
  
"Okay then!" Ash grinned and held up Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pika!"  
  
"THAT DOES IT!"  
  
I stormed over to James and grabbed him, wrapping my arms over his shoulder and planting my mouth straight on his ...  
  
~Cassidy~  
  
Pathetic!  
  
"Maybe they'll never stop," I muttered, trying to let Butch overhear me. Of course, he was still in a different state ...  
  
"Y-you ... kissed me!"  
  
"Yeah, about five minutes ago."  
  
"But ... you ..."  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jessie and James, who were ... mmm ... pretty much making out by now.  
  
"Golly," Ash shook his head. "That's ... ew ..."  
  
Tracey looked back, smiling. Meowth frowned, then snuck out and walked over to Jessie and James.  
  
"Hey yous two! The show's over! Break it up!"  
  
"Let's go, Ash," Misty said, walking off into the woods, Tracey and Ash following her.  
  
"C'mon, we've gotta capture that Pikachu so I can be da top cat again!"  
  
"Alright, Butch, wipe that dazed look off your face and let's go," I said, shaking him by his shoulders.  
  
"Right ... Cassidy ..." He said, still in shock. We walked off in the other direction, Meowth's ramblings echoing throughout the forest ...  
  
"All dese years of romantic tension, and you hafta let it out now! Can we just GO? Da Pikachu's gonna keel over before we ever get to capture him! YOU CAN STOP KISSING NOW!"  



End file.
